telepathfandomcom-20200213-history
Rahel
Rahel appears in Telepath RPG: Servants of God. Background Born as the eldest daughter of a poor shepard of the Rubat clan, Rahel was originally named "Nihira". At the age of 14, Nihira was arranged to marry Yusuf, the son of another, slightly wealthier, Rubat family. Both her father and fiancée were very abusive to her, so in the words of Rahel, she "did what any woman in her right mind would do: fled to the city of Ravinale, changed her name, and joined the local military academy", where she became a "star tactician". Rahel met Darime at Ravinale Military Academy where she bested him in a war game. After Ravinale's coup d'état, she and Darime founded the People's Resistance of Ravinale. Darime became the Resistance's figurehead and leader due to his charisma, while Rahel became the Resistance's tactician due to her brilliant, strategic mind. Darime, who was Rahel's romantic partner, was killed by General D'Kah in a duel which left Rahel in command of the Resistance. Because she couldn't think rationally due to her grief over Darime's death, she then gave up her command to Griffin. Involvement A bowman and companion early on in the game, Rahel fights alongside Griffin and yourself, though severely reluctant at letting Duvalier join the Resistance. As she often reminds you and others, she does not agree with Griffin's decision to allow him to lead the party as a tactician. Skills *Bow *Bow 2 *Split Shot **Psy Power 2, 50 gold *Split Shot 2 **Psy Power 6, 250 gold *Trueshaft **Psy Power 9, Strength 9, 500 gold *Bow Counter **Strength 9, 250 gold Strategy Because Rahel is a bowman, she lacks melee attacks. It is wise to keep considerable distance between the enemy and Rahel. A common and simple strategy is: Quotes "Am I hearing this correctly? Are you seriously suggesting that we let someone with no leadership experience direct us in battle merely because he has the Sight? Why don't we just get a running start and throw ourselves onto their swords right now? It'll save everyone a lot of time and trouble." "It's that knot of loyalty that ties the military to the people. Cygnus untied the knot by convincing our military's leaders that they had a higher duty. And so the faithful guardian dog of Ravinale turned and tore out its master's throat." "I believe it's time to turn this sanctimonious windbag into a bristling, feathery pincushion." Trivia *Rahel may warm up to the player over the course of the game if one has high Personality and chooses the correct dialog options with her. Alternatively, she will continue to voice her displeasure if you get teammates killed (mainly mission 1), or if you are rude to her. *In one of the Servants of God endings: "Griffin appoints Rahel to serve on a tribunal tasked with punishing war criminals from the old theocratic government. Afterwards, she was appointed Supreme Commander of the Ravinale Guard, where she quickly acquired a reputation for being tough as nails. She was eventually lauded for rooting out corruption in the Guard and restoring a sense of discipline and respect amond the soldiers." Category:Character of Servants of God Category:Teammates Category:Human Category:Human Psy Category:Ravinalian Category:Resistance Category:Rubat Clansman Category:Ravinale Guardsman Category:Female Category:Character